Various types of tools are used to form wellbores in subterranean formations for recovering hydrocarbons such as oil and gas lying beneath the surface. Examples of such tools include rotary drill bits. A downhole drilling assembly may include a drill string, an electrically actuated clutch assembly, and a drive shaft coupled to a drill bit. The electrically actuated clutch assembly may receive electrical power from a battery located downhole. When electrically actuated, the clutch assembly may convert mechanical power from rotating components within the drill string into steering power. The steering power may flex the drive shaft and thus steer the drill bit in a desired direction.